Have You Learn Your Lesson
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: Gilbert salah menyebut nama – lagi, salah menyebut nama. Kenapa Oresama begitu bodoh? Atas kesalahannya, dia harus menerima 'hukuman'. Ready? RusPrus, PWP, Yaoi.


_**Hetalia Axis Power **_© Hidekazu Himaruya

_**Have You Learn Your Lesson**__ : Kaizen Katsumoto_

_**Warning**__ : OOC (maybe), Typo, bahasa yang agak aneh (maybe), mengandung unsur YAOI, hardcore (maybe), PWP, toys, Sadist – Masochist (gagal), gak hot (maybe), R – 18+, pair RusPrus, lagi-lagi melenceng dari ide awal, whatever~ *grape kaki Pruss* *digeplak pipa*_

_._

Ingat, yang punya trauma atau benci dengan _Yaoi_ dan _BL_ diharapkan segera klik _icon back_, bagi yang mau melanjutkan membaca Fict ini dimohon untuk membaca di tempat yang memiliki cukup penerangan dan jaga jarak mata Anda dari layar _HP_, _PC_, maupun Laptop. Akhir kata, _Happy Reading_~ ^w^/

.

**Summary** : Beberapa bulan berlalu setelah kedatangan Gilbert di Mansion milik Ivan. Hari-harinya tak seperti dulu ketika dia berada di Berlin.

.

.

.

* * *

– RusPrus –

* * *

.

.

.

"Gilbert-_kun_?"

Suara pelan bergetar menyapa gendang telinga mantan personifikasi negara _Prussia_. Pemuda albino itu menggeliat sebagai tanda kesadaran. Pemuda lain berkebangsaan _Russia_ memeluk tubuh ringan di bawahnya dari belakang. Sepasang tangan berselimut sarung kulit hitam menggerayang, memasuki area di bawah kemeja putih berkancing lengkap milik Gilbert.

"Akh! Tidak, Ivan!" Gilbert memekik.

Personifikasi negara bersalju itu menghiraukan panggilan Gilbert. Ivan tersenyum singkat, gerakan pelannya kini berubah tempo semakin cepat. Batang; _vital_ _region_nya mengeras basah berkali-kali menghujam lubang sempit milik si albino.

Desahan disela erangan lolos dari bibir pucat, menguar memenuhi ruang kerja yang biasanya senyap. Gilbert meruntuk dalam hati, merasa tak sempat mengabsen nama-nama binatang beberapa menit lalu ketika Ivan yang sedang bekerja dengan berkas-berkas kenegaraan tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke atas meja. Melucuti celananya beringas hingga akhirnya keadaannya seperti ini.

Platinum _blonde_ itu bergerak lembut seirama gerakan tubuhnya yang membuat pola maju-mundur. Mungkin Gilbert akan berkata '_seksi_' jika dia bisa melihat keadaan Ivan saat ini. Sayangnya dia ditindih dari belakang, dimainkan tanpa _foreplay_ itu menyakitkan. Iris merahnya bahkan tak ingin terbuka, terlalu perih untuk merasakan bagian bawahnya yang dihujam tepat di titik nikmatnya. Menyenangkan, tapi juga menyakitkan.

Pasrah adalah satu-satunya pilihan, kecuali Kau ingin bermain dengan cara lebih kasar dari ini. Setidaknya Gilbert harus bersyukur Ivan mengabsen pipanya di acara kali ini. Jika tidak, kepala Gilbert pasti sudah sewarna dengan iris tajamnya.

Tubuh pucat itu mengejang, menginginkan kebebasan. Namun hasrat biologisnya harus tertahan oleh kalung berliontin _iron_ _cross_ yang melilit di bagian pangkal vitalnya–ingat Prusia bukan negara lagi di sini, jadi dia tak punya _vital_ _region_. Berkat benda sial itu, si albino gagal untuk mengeluarkan hasratnya. Membuatnya harus merasakan betapa perihnya orgasme kering. _Tersiksa_.

Gilbert merasakan kedua tangan bebas milik Ivan kini bergerilya buas, mengeksplor berbagai lekuk tubuh di bawah kemeja. Dari otot perut hingga kedua tonjolan sensitif milik Prusia yang menegang merah dalam hitungan detik. Seolah merasa tak puas, kedua tangan itu kembali mengulang gerakannya mencubit–memelintir–menarik–mencubit–dan begitu seterusnya hingga membuat Prusia semakin gila.

Gilbert mengerang–menjerit–meronta–melakukan apapun dia rela agar dapat segera terlepas dari siksaan ini. Bahkan memohon pun akan dia lakukan, namun dia tak melakukannya karena ia tahu bahwa hal itu hanya berakhir sia-sia.

Ini adalah _punishment_ dari Ivan. Menyebut nama adiknya di mansion sang Rusia adalah kesalahan fatal. Apalagi saat Kau sedang berbicara dengan sang pemilik rumah. Tahu sendiri '_kan_ kalau saat ini Ludwig berada di genggaman musuh bebuyutan Rusia. Menyinggung adiknya sama saja menyinggung maniak burger–sama saja menabur luka menggunakan garam. Itu yang harus Gilbert rasakan ketika membuat _mood_ sang _mother_ _Russia_ memburuk.

Rusia mencium tengkuk Prusia. Dia tahu di bawah sana albino itu sudah mencapai batasnya. Terlihat dari lubang mungil itu menjepitnya tanpa celah, membuat gerakannya melambat.

Mendesah. Ivan nyaris kehilangan kendali untuk tidak merobek bagian sempit itu. Dia kembali mencumbu daerah punggung Gilbert, leher, hingga kuping. Aroma vodka tercium dari desiran napas pemuda penyuka bunga matahari, Gilbert bergidik. Ivan memperlambat permainannya, membuat patnernya senyaman mungkin agar dirinya diberi kesempatan lebih lama untuk menjajah area bawahnya. Kehangatan adalah alasan khusus ia menyukai aktivitasnya saat ini.

_Da_. Tentu saja Ivan sangat menyukai kehangatan. Kehangatan yang Gilbert simpan di dalam dirinya. Catat ini, bahwa Ivan tak akan pernah merelakan _Preussen_ mungilnya untuk angkat kaki dari mansionnya–termasuk mengunjungi adik pirangnya.

"Ahh! Nhh! uhh… lepas…ka…nnh!"

Gilbert mencengkeram pinggiran meja yang menjadi alas tubuhnya. Di belakangnya Ivan masih konstan dengan gerakan yang menghujam titik surganya. Gerakan yang pelan, namun menusuk begitu dalam.

"Ahh.. Ivan… biarkan aku… ke…luar–akh!"

Tubuh pucat bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya. Miliknya kembali basah mengeluarkan cairan bening, namun dia belum mendapat ijin untuk mengeluarkan hasratnya. Gilbert berusaha menengok ke belakang, mencari Ivan agar memperbolehkannya _'bebas_' walau hanya sekali. Dari belakang terlihat Ivan bersama senyum polosnya, menghentak keras pinggulnya tepat ke prostat Gilbert. Miliknya yang panjang berurat semakin dalam menancap. Gilbert meremas pinggir meja gemas.

"Arghh! Iv…anh! umhp–?"

Beberapa jari Ivan menyeruak memasuki mulut Gilbert yang tak berhenti menguarkan suara berisik. Tiga jari menjelajahi isi mulut albino. Masuk lebih dalam hingga membuatnya kesulitan berbicara, hanya gumaman tak jelas yang dihasilkannya. Merasa percuma, Gilbert lebih memilih menjilat dan menghisap jemari berselimut sarung tangan hitam. Menggigitnya sensual diiringi wajah merahnya.

"Mnh…ahn…_West_…nnh…"

Kenikmatan yang menyakitkan membuatnya terbuai hingga tanpa sadar kembali melafalkan nama yang seharusnya tak dia sebut. Menelan ludah, Gilbert meruntuk dalam hati, kenapa dia bisa sebodoh ini? Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dia salah menyebut nama. Parahnya kali ini dia menyebut nama _itu_ ketika mereka sedang melakukan aktivitas semacam _ini_. Namun suaranya tadi sangat pelan, ditambah jari Ivan yang berada di mulutnya–pasti membuatnya kesulitan berbicara jelas. Harusnya hal itu dapat menyamarkan suaranya. Dia hanya berharap Ivan tak menyadari kesalahannya kali ini tapi–

Di bawah sana, tiba-tiba Ivan menarik miliknya dari lubang Gilbert. Membiarkan pemuda albino itu tergeletak di atas meja dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan. Ivan juga menarik jarinya keluar, menghela napas kesal. Teringat kembali kejadian menyebalkan beberapa menit yang Gilbert katakan kembali terulang.

_Mood_nya memburuk secepat angin. Dia melangkah mundur untuk duduk di kursi kerjanya. Di hadapannya beberapa meter, pemuda albino masih tak bergeming. Hanya napas tak beraturan yang menjadi tanda kehidupannya. Bulir air keringat membasahi tubuh pucat berbalut kemeja putih polos. Iris violetnya dapat melihat jelas Gilbert kepayahan untuk bangkit–pemandangan belahan pantat basah membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

"…Gilbert–"

Tubuh albino kembali mengejang mendengar namanya disebut. Jantungnya berdegup beberapa kali lebih cepat–adrenalinnya berpacu. Memberanikan diri, kepala putih perlahan menoleh ke belakang, asal suara panggilannya.

Iris merahnya mendapati Ivan sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tangan pemuda platinum _blonde_ itu memberinya kode untuk mendekat. Gilbert menelan ludah. Dia takut untuk mendekat, namun lebih takut untuk menentang perintah mutlak dari sang _Master_.

Perlahan dia bangkit, berjalan setengah pincang ke arah Ivan. Rasa perih di tubuhnya semakin menjadi ketika bergerak, dia berusaha menahannya. Gilbert berdiri tepat di hadapan Ivan. Sejujurnya ini adalah penampilan terburuknya sepanjang sejarah kehidupan _awesome_nya.

Helaian putih salju mencuat ke segala arah. Pakaian militer biru tuanya raib, hanya meninggalkan selembar kemeja putih di atas kulit pucat. Sarung tangan dan sepatu boots, bahkan celana militer dan celana lainnya berceceran di lantai ruang kerja sang Rusia. Beberapa bercak merah menghiasi leher hingga pundak, dada, dan pahanya yang sedikit terekspos. Sebuah _collar_ warna hitam dipadu _silver_ bertengger di leher jenjangnya, sementara kalung lain berliontin _iron_ _cross_ khas prajurit Jerman terlilit di bagian vital tubuhnya yang tegak menantang.

Iris darahnya menatap lurus ke arah Ivan. Dia takut pada masa depannya, namun tidak pernah merasa gentar untuk menatap lawannya menggunakan kilatan merahnya. Ivan tersenyum–itu adalah salah satu bagian favoritnya dari Gilbert.

"Lepas kemejamu."

Ivan menyentuh kemeja kusam yang Gilbert kenakan. Tanpa harus menunggu pengulangan perintah, si albino segera menanggalkan kemejanya, menjatuhkan kain itu di atas lantai.

Kini tubuh pucatnya terekspos tanpa penghalang. Beberapa goresan bekas luka perang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ivan tak menaruh minat pada luka-luka itu, bersimpati pun tidak. Jika perlu dia bisa membuat yang baru untuk menghilangkan bekas luka itu, namun tidak sekarang.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus Kau lakukan?"

Gilbert terdiam, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham ketika melihat milik Ivan masih dalam keadaan setengah ereksi. Pemuda albino berlutut di hadapan sang Rusia. Tubuhnya condong ke depan, menggunakan lidah dan mulutnya untuk meraih milik Ivan.

Gilbert menjilati benda keras berurat itu dari ujung atas hingga bawah, mengulum benda bulat di bagian pangkal. Selesai melumuri milik Ivan dengan salivanya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Melahap lapar benda itu, hisapan dan kuluman terulang diikuti gerakan kepalanya yang maju-mundur dalam tempo lambat. Menganggap benda panjang itu sebagai permen lollipop. Liurnya menetes dari sudut bibir seiring makin membengkaknya benda itu.

Suara desahan kecil lolos dari bibir sang Rusia–membuat sulung Jerman ikut berkeringat dingin. Pemuda platinum _blonde_ meremas helaian salju di depannya. Tangannya menggerakkan kepala putih maju-mundur dengan tempo semakin cepat–seolah tak puas dengan gerakan yang Gilbert buat.

Gilbert mengikuti gerakan tangan Ivan. Benda panjang dan keras terus menghujam kerongkongannya. Napasnya putus-putus, beberapa kali dia terbatuk, namun gerakan itu justru semakin cepat. Ivan mengeluarkan _pre_-_cum_nya di dalam mulut Gilbert, membuatnya tersendak kecil.

Sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai batasnya. Ivan memejamkan matanya–napasnya mulai diburu, dan desahannya mengalun jernih di telinga Gilbert, membuat tubuhnya sekali lagi menegang tersiksa. Kedua tangannya meremas celana di lutut sang Rusia.

"Gil...bert… ahh–!"

Suara itu terdengar berat–menginginkan kebebasan. Tangan berselimut sarung tangan hitam menarik kepala Gilbert maju hingga seluruh milik Ivan masuk tak tersisa. Semburan cairan putih kental lolos diikuti desahan panjang sang Rusia. Dia memenuhi mulut Gilbert dengan benihnya.

Pemuda albino langsung menarik diri, terduduk di atas lantai. Dia terbatuk. Wajahnya tertunduk menatap lantai dengan lelehan bening di pelupuk mata. Gerakan pundak pucatnya naik-turun mengambil pasokan oksigen. Mulutnya perih ketika digerakkan. _Sakit._

Ivan tersenyum. Dia membenarkan celananya kemudian berjongkok di samping Gilbert. Tangannya menarik dagu albino agar menengadah menghadapnya. Merah darah itu berkilat tajam, walau butiran bening meleleh dari sudut matanya. Menatap Ivan penuh rasa kesal dan cemas–kesal karena membuatnya melakukan hal menjijikkan dan cemas agar tak mendapatkan _punishment_ lebih lanjut. Ivan mengulang senyumannya. Violet sayunya melebur dalam kilatan darah.

"Kau menelannya '_kan_?" tanyanya mencengkeram pinggiran mulut Gilbert agar dia menunjukkan isi mulutnya.

Gilbert membuka mulutnya, cairan putih kental telah raib.

Ivan menarik kepala Gilbert mendekat, menjilat sisa lelehan cairan putih di sudut bibirnya. Mencumbu bibir pucat itu dengan hisapan dan gigitan ringan–cukup ringan untuk membuatnya bengkak memerah. Gilbert mencengkeram pundak Ivan, matanya terpejam diikuti suara lenguhan pelan.

"Kau pasti menginginkan hadiah, _da_?"

Ivan tersenyum riang, membuat Gilbert bergidik ngeri. Tangannya reflek mendorong pundak Ivan hingga membuat sang Rusia terjungkal ke belakang tak elit. Dia ingin kabur, walaupun tahu bahwa tindakannya hanya akan berujung sia-sia. Tangan jenjang Ivan sudah lebih dulu meraih pinggang rampinya.

Sang Rusia membanting tubuh Prusia. Sebuah debaman ringan terdengar ketika punggungnya bertemu marmer dingin. Gilbert meringis kesakitan, namun tak bertahan lama saat melihat tubuh Rusia berada di atasnya serta menahan kedua tangannya agar tak memberontak. Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak suka hadiah?" tanyanya seolah memasang wajah kecewa.

Prusia tak dapat menjawab karena dia tahu _reward_ atau _punishment_, semua akan berakhir sama.

"_Da_?"

Seolah tak puas dengan kediaman Gilbert, Ivan melepas cengkraman tangannya dari albino, kemudian membalik tubuhnya hingga menyerupai seekor anjing dengan Ivan masih berada di atasnya.

"Kau belum menjawab? Atau Kau menginginkan hukuman karena menyebut nama–"

"Aku mau!" potong Gilbert.

Ivan tersenyum–mengecup tengkuk Gilbert. Menggigitnya agak keras, bercak merah darah meleleh. Gilbert mengerang, tubuhnya yang bertumpu pada lutut kaki dan kedua tangannya menggelinjang tak nyaman.

Ivan kembali menyentuh kepalanya, menarik kasar helaian putih salju, membuat Gilbert mendongakkan kepala dengan napas memburu. Lidah liat terus bermain di tengkuknya, mengisap dan menjilat darah yang meleleh perih.

"Akh! Iv…anh…hen..tika…nhh–ahh!"

Gilbert memejamkan matanya. Tangan pucatnya mencakar lantai licin, merasakan beberapa jemari Ivan kembali menggerayangi daerah belakangnya. Memasukkan satu hingga tiga jari ke dalam anal albino. Menggerakkan jemari itu penuh nafsu, menyeruak liar tak terkendali–bergerak dari memutar lalu zig-zag hingga menemukan area yang membuat Gilbert mendesah kenikmatan.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Ivan untuk menemukan titik itu, dia sudah terlalu hafal dengan tubuh albino di bawahnya.

"Uhh… Iva…nhh… janga…nhh…di…sith…ahh! Nhh!"

Gilbert tak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang terus menggelinjang tak nyaman ketika dirinya ditusuk di zona nikmatnya, membuatnya merasa kesurupan menginginkan lebih. Ivan tersenyum, nyaris terkekeh geli melihat reaksi lucu yang Gilbert buat. Dia yakin Gilbert akan mengeluarkan wajah kesal jika mendengarnya tertawa saat ini.

Jemari lentik berselimut sarung hitam itu sekali lagi menusuk tepat di titik nikmat si albino, berputar lalu keluar-masuk. Gerakan yang sama terulang. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Membuat Gilbert kepanasan seolah gila dengan sensasi liar yang menerpa tubuhnya. Nikmat, namun juga tersiksa ketika titik sensitifnya terus dihujam, sementara dirinya tidak diperbolehkan '_bebas_'.

Tak beberapa lama, akhirnya ketiga jari itu keluar, digantikan sebuah benda panjang bergerigi yang menyeruak memasuki tubuhnya tanpa permisi. Gilbert mengerang agak keras ketika benda asing itu sudah sepenuhnya mengambil tempat kosong di tubuhnya. Ivan sukses tersenyum.

"Ekor yang bagus." pujinya.

Gilbert menggigit bibir bawahnya, memberanikan diri menengok ke belakang. Sebuah ekor bulat putih lembut menyerupai ekor kelinci menyembul di tubuh belakang bawahnya. Ivan mengelus benda mungil itu.

"Nhh~!"

Gilbert menahan napasnya, merasakan bagian lain ekor yang menacap sempurna di dalam tubuhnya yang ikut bergerak saat Ivan mengelusnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Gilbert menggeleng ragu. Ivan kembali mengumbar senyum. Mencengkeram, lalu menggerakkan ekor itu maju-mundur konstan. Gilbert mendesah, namun buru-buru menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah pemuda Rusia.

Kesal. Menatap tajam ekspresi kekanakan di wajah Ivan. Dia selalu begitu, jika marah bisa membuatnya merinding ketakutan, kalau senang bertingkah seperti anak kecil menyebalkan. Dia selalu dan selalu membuatnya kesal. Selalu membuat ke-_awesome_-an seorang Gilbert lenyap terkikis.

Lihat saja penampilannya sekarang! Polos tak berkemanusiaan! Sangat gak _awesome_! Dia benci Rusia, namun di sisi lain dia juga tak bisa membencinya. Kesal. Hanya Rusia yang mampu membuatnya frustasi seperti ini. Baru Gilbert ingin memprotes–bertepatan dengan ketukan pintu ruang kerja Ivan dari luar.

"_Huh_?"

Ivan reflek menengok ke arah pintu.

"Sepertinya ada yang data–hwaa?"

Gilbert memeluknya, tubuhnya agak gemetar.

"Sembunyikan Aku! Sembunyikan!" pintanya sembari mengusap wajah di pinggang Rusia.

Ivan mengedikkan bahu–tak ada ide harus menyembunyikan kelinci barunya dimana. Menghela napas, dia membuka retsleting bajunya.

"_Da_. Kau bisa sembunyi di dalam sini."

Gilbert menatap ragu ke dalam baju yang dipakai Ivan. '_Kelihatannya sempit_.' pikirnya.

Sebuah ketukan kembali terdengar, membuat Gilbert buru-buru masuk ke dalam jubah Ivan, memeluk lagi pinggangnya. Ivan tersenyum kemudian menutup tubuh Gilbert dengan bajunya–hanya menyisakan bagian pinggang dan kaki pucat yang terekspos bebas karena bajunya memang tak cukup besar untuk dikenakan dua orang. Ivan tak ambil pusing, dia memang tak berniat menyembunyikan mainan barunya.

"Masuk." ucapnya pada sang pengetuk pintu.

Pintu dibuka. Seorang pemuda berhelai coklat sepundak memasuki ruang kerja Ivan. Nyaris dia menjatuhkan lembaran kertas di tangannya ketika mendapati Ivan sedang duduk di lantai, tersenyum ke arahnya dengan tangan sibuk mengelus benda putih mungil di tubuh bagian belakang Gilbert yang terekspos.

Ivan memekik pelan. Berani bertaruh, sekarang Gilbert sedang menggigit pinggangnya di dalam sana.

"_Da_. Toris?"

Suara Ivan menginterupsi pemuda asal Lithuania itu agar tidak kesambet. Toris tersadar. dia menghela napas maklum karena ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat kejadian semacam ini. Ruang kerja berantakan, baju bertebaran, kertas berserakan, meja dan kursi kerja yang harusnya berjarak dekat kini malah terpisah jauh. Menghiraukan semua itu, Toris lebih memilih membaca lembaran kertas di tangannya mengenai beberapa laporan kenegaraan.

"Dan saya ingin mengingatkan bahwa sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ke rapat antar negara." jelasnya.

Ivan mengangguk sekali. "_Da_."

Setelah mendengar jawaban sang _mother_ _Russia_, Toris segera memohon diri. Pintu tertutup pelan, meninggalkan Ivan dan Gilbert.

Pemuda albino beringsut keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ivan menariknya cepat agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ouch! Jangan mendudukkanku seenaknya!" protesnya kesal merasakan tubuhnya menghisap ekor kelinci karena tekanan berat badan di pangkuan Ivan.

"_Ne_, Gilbert-_kun_, setelah ini Aku harus pergi sementara ke rapat." ujarnya.

Gilbert acuh tak acuh. "Pergi saja!"

Ivan tersenyum. "Tentu saja Aku akan pergi, tapi Kau tidak akan ikut."

Si albino mengangguk. Disuruh ikut pun dia akan menolak. Mana mau dia pergi ke tempat semacam itu dengan keadaan berdiri saja susah.

Kecewa dengan reaksi Gilbert, Ivan menarik kepala berhelai salju itu untuk kembali mengecup bibir bengkaknya singkat.

Gilbert mendengus kecewa bibirnya dilepas begitu cepat.

"Kau kecewa?"

Seolah menebak pikirannya, Ivan nyaris terkekeh.

"Sa-sama sekali tidak! Kapan Kau menghentikan permainan hari ini? Aku sudah lelah!" ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa Kau ingin berhenti? Bukannya di awal Kau bilang '_Ore-sama akan melakukannya! Mana mungkin Aku yang awesome ini berhenti di tengah jalan! Kesesese_!'."

Ivan berusaha meniru gaya bicara Gilbert, bahkan cara tertawa khas _a la_ '_kesesese_!'nya. gilbert terdiam. Memang dia pernah mengatakannya beberapa waktu lalu, tapi–

"Bu-bukan! Aku tidak mau berhenti! Aku hanya–" Gilbert tak mau mengaku, ia melirik kanan kemudian kiri.

"–hanya?" Ivan mengikuti arah ruby itu bertumpu.

Gilbert menunjuk kalungnya yang melingkar di daerah vitalnya, "–hanya menginginkan benda ini dilepas," ucapnya agak gugup, "Ini tidak adil! Kau melakukan trik murahan lagi untuk melawanku yang awe–ummhp?"

Ivan keburu membekap bibirnya dengan ciuman sebelum teriakan serak-kasar si albino meramaikan ruang kerjanya. Lidah basah segera menelusup memasuki mulut Gilbert, menjelajahi isi di dalamnya–berpagutan dengan lidah lawan.

Di bawah sana tangan porselen di balik sarung tangan hitam menyentuh milik Gilbert yang masih tegak basah. Helaian putih salju bergerak mengikuti tubuh pucatnya yang kaget mendapat sentuhan, ekor mainan ikut merangsek menyentuh titik surganya.

Gilbert mendesah tertahan, bibir mereka masih dipersatukan ciuman, sementara Ivan mulai melepaskan lilitan kalung dari kejantanan Gilbert. Tangannya kini bergerak membuat pola atas-bawah, membuat Gilbert melenguh keenakan.

Pemuda albino meremas pundak Ivan, napasnya memburu. Lidahnya nyaris tak melakukan perlawanan ketika Ivan menggigitnya pelan diikuti hisapan.

"Nnhh…mmhh…"

Gilbert menguarkan suara tanpa makna semakin liar, merasakan tangan Ivan bergerak brutal di bawah sana. Cengkraman di pundak sang Rusia menggencang. Dia kembali merasakan cairan bening meleleh dari ujung alat vitalnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama, suara lenguhan panjang terdengar jelas menyapa gendang telinga Ivan–bersama cairan putih kental yang menyembur mengenai sarung tangan hitamnya.

Perlahan cengkraman di kedua pundak Ivan merenggang. Pemuda platinum _blonde_ melepas pagutan kedua bibir mereka, membiarkan lawannya mengambil oksigen secara bebas. Gilbert terengah, tubuhnya lemas. Dia ambruk–menyandarkan kepala di pundak Ivan.

Ivan memeluk tubuh mungil itu singkat, "Kau lega sekarang?" tanyanya tersenyum.

Ivan segera berdiri meninggalkan Gilbert yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan hati-hati. Pemuda itu melepas sarung tangan kotornya, mengambil sarung tangan cadangan di lemari terdekat dan memakainya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?"

Suara serak membuat Ivan melirik pemuda albino.

"_Da_. Aku sudah hampir terlambat, Gilbert-_kun_."

Dia tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu, memutar kenop dan membukanya. Belum sempat kaki jenjangnya keluar ruangan, kepala berhelai platinum _blonde_ menoleh ke belakang, menatap kilatan merah dengan violetnya. Gilbert menatapnya balik–heran dan bingung bersamaan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran, "Kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"_Da_."

Ivan merogoh saku bajunya, mengeluarkan benda kotak–remote kalau Gilbert tak salah lihat. Kenapa Ivan menyimpan remote di sakunya? Dia '_kan_ tidak punya televisi di ruang kerjanya?

Ivan menekan tombol '_active_' di remote dan memutar tombol lain yang bertuliskan '_slow_'. Iris violetnya kembali menatap pemuda albino. Gilbert yang tadinya bingung, sekarang mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri saat merasakan bagian ekor kelinci yang tertancap di tubuhnya bergerak, membuat getaran di dalam sana. Napas normalnya seketika kembali memburu.

'_Benda unawesome ini_–!' pikirnya.

Tangannya terulur untuk menarik ekor putihnya–

"-kalau Kau lepas, Aku akan menghukummu."

Seketika Gilbert mematung. Iris merah berkilat ke arah violet sayu yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Tangan Ivan kembali memutar tombol remote ke arah '_middle_'. Vibrator di tubuh Gilbert bergetar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Si albino terkapar di lantai–nyaris kesulitan berdiri.

"Ahh… ahh! Uh… nh… anh! Ahh!"

Seulas senyum terpampang di atas wajah porselen sang Rusia. Kembali dia memutar tombol remote, kali ini ke arah '_fast_'.

Seketika terdengar erangan dan desahan albino makin binal di dalam ruangan, tubuh basah berbalut keringat menggeliat di atas marmer–entah menarikan tarian apa, Ivan sendiri belum pernah melihat sebelumnya.

"Ahh! Iv…annh–! nnhh~!"

Kejantanan Gilbert kembali menegang–basah dilumuri cairan _pre_-_cum_ di ujung. Tangan pucat meremas gemas kepalan tangannya. Lelehan bening menggenangi iris merah darah. Dia memejamkan mata, namun bibirnya terbuka merancukan kata-kata absurd yang tak dimengerti siapapun.

"_Na_~ Gilbert-_kun_, Aku harus berangkat sekarang–"

Suara yang seolah dibuat mungil itu terdengar dari pintu. Gilbert perlahan membuka matanya, menyapu arah pintu menggunakan rubynya. Mendapati ivan berdiri di luar ruangan, perlahan tangannya menarik gagang pintu–menutupnya diikuti suara debaman pelan dan kuncian.

Gilbert menelan ludahnya. Dia akan berada di tempat ini sendirian. Ditambah kondisi mengenaskan, sebuah vibrator mungil menancap liar di tubuhnya. Semakin dia bergerak, benda itu semakin menyamankan diri di dalam dirinya–menendang titik nikmat terdalamnya berulang kali.

Diikuti suara desahan panjang–Gilbert melepaskan hasratnya. Lantai marmer basah oleh cairan putih kental. Tubuh pucatnya kembali tegang, seperti tak diijinkan untuk mengambil _time_ _out_–begitu seterusnya.

.

.

.

\- RusPrus –

.

.

.

"_Na_~ _Reader_, tebak berapa kali Gilbert-_kun_ akan _cum_?"

Dari luar pintu, Ivan bertanya dengan jari telunjuk berbalut sarung tangan hitam di depan bibirnya. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal.

* * *

Fin?

* * *

**A/N : **Argh! Gue post juga! Huahahaha! #plak

_Lemon_? _Rape_? Saya gagal :'V *nangis miris*

Fict rate M pertama saya di tahun ini jatuh di fandom Hetalia! _Omedeto_! Kesesese! *digebuk pipa*

Maaf, absurd! Hot gak hot pokoknya saya hanya mau meramaikan pair ini dengan adegan dewasa~ #cie yang udah tua~

Cerita awal pengen buat Ivannya sadist yang agak gore-gore berdarah-darah sampe Gilbert sekarat, tapi~ saya gak tega nyiksa Gilbert~ maka jadilah begini~ kesan SM-nya kaga berasa mungkin? *digebuk pipa (lagi) dan botol beer nyasar*

No bacot lama-lama, silahkan bagi yang kurang jelas sama beberapa adegan ehem di atas ato mau protes atas kesalahan tulisan bisa PM, review, ato datengin FB saya! #plak

Author : "Ivan, Gil! Kasi salam dong buat RusPrus shipper!"

Ivan : "Become one with Russia, _da_?" (＾し＾)

Gilbert : "Hitori tanoshisugiru ze! Kesesese!" ( ˋワ´)9

Author : *_sweatdrop_* "Ngomong apa kalian ini?" ( =w=)a

_Finally_!

**Special thanks untuk** :

_Teman-teman RolePlay Hetalia, dll (gak gue sebutin karena terlalu banyak),_

_Para Reader, Reviewer, Favoriter, dan mungkin follower serta_

_Para RusPrus shipper dimana pun Anda berada! Kalian AWESOME! Kesesese! XDD_


End file.
